It All Started in a Bathroom
by Quadruple Alliance
Summary: When Harry finds Draco crying in the bathroom, he comforts Draco instead of attacking him. This change of heart may lead the two young men down a path they had never dreamed of. With a whiff of Amortentia, their new path is set in stone.
1. Bathroom Beginnings

**Hello everyone! Severus here, posting the first chapter of our new story. Sadly, Draco, Tonks, and Harry couldn't be with me at the moment to share in the long awaited occasion! Now may I present to you Bathroom ****Beginnings, part 1 of It All Started in a Bathroom!**

**Warning: Slash, slight AU, somewhat DH and HBP Compliant. Takes place towards the beginning of sixth year. HP/DM HG/BZ RW/LB**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Bathroom Beginnings**

The world swirled around him, twisting and blurring his vision. Clawing at his tie, Draco struggled to catch his breath.

_I can't do this._

He struggled to steady himself, clutching the porcelain sink in a grip that turned his knuckles white. He fought to hold his ground against the swelling despair in his chest. The reality of his mission was crushing he, smothering him in its weight.

_I have to do this; I have no choice. _

A choking gasp broke through his clenched teeth. He had to hold himself together. He was a Malfoy; Malfoys are not weak. The words of his father flooded his mind: _"You do not show weakness. Not around others, not within your self. My son and heir will not be a disgraceful weakling."_

"Malfoy?" came an all to familiar voice.

His muscles tensed at the sound. Why him? Why now?

"Get out of here, Potter!" He yelled, trying to keep the anxiety from his voice.

He heard the foot-steps behind him, moving closer to where he stood hunched over the sink.

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked up into the cracked mirror, his gray, tear filled eyes starting in to the concerned emerald eyes of the Raven haired wizard.

"Leave me be Potter!" He spat.

There was no venom behind his words. For once in his life, Draco had no strength to throw an insult.

_He can't see me like this, no one can. Be strong Draco. Be a Malfoy._

But he had no fight left in him. All of his thoughts were turned to the empty box that lay now in the Headmaster's office, and of the innocent girl in St. Mungo's. All of it was his fault; his careless mistake had caused this.

Harry stood behind him, unwavering in his attempt at comfort.

"Now, Potter, before I hex you." Again, there was no sting to his threat.

Draco stared at his white knuckles, unable to hold Harry's searching gaze.

_Don't look at him. Stay strong Draco. Be a Malfoy. Stay Strong._

Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, turning him away from the battered mirror.

"Draco?"

He couldn't hold back any longer, throwing his arms around the Gryffindor in a breath-taking embrace. Draco couldn't hold back the sob that broke through him.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed into Harry's shoulder, "I didn't mean hurt anyone."

Harry Stiffened for a moment, before relaxing enough to return Draco's embrace. The strong arms that wrapped around his shaking form reassured him slightly. In Harry's arms, it did not matter that Draco was a Slytherin or that Harry was a Gryffindor. Draco's name meant nothing, nor did Harry's. At that moment, they weren't Malfoy or Potter- they were Draco and Harry.

Harry held him gently, only offering a few words of comfort every few moments, while Draco cried into his robes.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt." he whispered.

"I know, I know." Harry soothed.

_No, you don't, and you never will._

Reluctantly, Draco pulled himself from the warm embrace. Turning away from Harry, Draco hesitantly said, "Nobody can know, Potter. Alright?"

Harry shook his head, waking himself from his dazed thoughts, " I can keep a secret."

Draco gave a curt nod before hurrying out of the lavatory. This had gone too far for Draco's liking.

_I am a Malfoy. I must be strong. I cannot show weakness; especially not to Harry Potter. How could I have let my guard down?_

Harry stood in front of the sink, still in shock of what had just happened. What bothered him most wasn't the fact that Draco had allowed him to comfort him. No, it was something far more disturbing. What Death Eater would cry in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived ?

_Was I even right to believe he is a Death Eater?_

He had stood, holding the sobbing Slytherin in his arms, listening to Draco apologize over and over again. What did he have to be sorry for? He was Draco Malfoy; he had wealth, a family, a home. Anything he could possibly want!

_And everything I don't have._

But he couldn't find it in himself to be jealous. He had seen how Lucius had treated Draco; it had seemed so cold and cruel. There was no love between the two. And if there was, it was buried deep. How would the Death Eater react if he knew his heir had cried in the arms of his Lord's greatest enemy? Harry couldn't wrap his mind around it. Could Draco truly be a Death Eater if he felt remorse for a something he had done. Death Eaters had no remorse; they never apologized for past crimes.

_What had he done to feel so guilty over?_

Harry shook the thought from his head; he had been gone for too long. He had told Hermione he was going to the library, and felt as though he had been standing there for hours. Based on only the occasional student passing by, Harry suspected it was nearly curfew. Quickly, he left the lavatory, hurrying through the corridors to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Faery Lights." he said, slightly out of breath.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we dearie?" the Fat Lady chided before swinging open.

Harry nodded, embarrassed, as he climbed through the portrait hole. He found Hermione, still at the same table he had left her at an hour ago, surrounded by textbooks and rolls of parchment.

"Harry, where were you? I looked up from my Transfiguration essay, and you had gone." She said in a shrill voice, looking up from her studies.

Harry slumped into the seat across from her, unsure of how to respond. He still had yet to comprehend what had just happened.

_Bloody Hell! I was there and I still don't understand! How would she be able to?_

"Er... I had a run in with Malfoy on the way to the library." He said hesitantly, carefully choosing he words.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, "can't you just leave that be?"

Her bit his lips, apprehensive at what her reaction would be, "Actually, I think I will."

Hermione tilted her head, gazing at him quizzically, a gaze he knew all too well. She was urging him to continue without pressuring him outright. He sighed, _Of course she knew something was wrong_.

Harry felt his face heat up as he remembered the encounter. He could still smell bits of Draco on his own robes, some strange spiced smell he couldn't put a name to. His eyes widened at the thought,

_When did he take stock of what Draco smelled like?_

He cast the thought from his mind, focusing his attention back on Hermione.

"You're right. I should let it go; that run in that is." He started, Hermione nodding for him to continue, " And, well, is wasn't a ...bad run in, really."

Harry hesitated a second more, trying formulate the words in his mind. His feelings were still muddled; all his senses had been on fire with Draco so close to him set his emotions on overload. Instantly he filled with guilt at betraying their secret so quickly, but Hermione could be trusted. Besides, she would have figured it out on her own somehow.

"I heard Draco in the bathroom on my way to the library. he sounded really upset, so I stopped to see what was wrong." he said awkwardly, " I haven't a clue what came over me, but I walked in to make sure he was okay."

Hermione stared at him blankly, "What? You're joking, Harry!"

He shook his head, "And somehow I ended up comforting him, you know? Draco was so upset, so I just stood there and held him until he had calmed down."

"Honestly, Harry, what would Malfoy have to cry about?"

Harry thought for a moment, remembering Draco's words.

"He kept saying he was 'sorry' and hadn't meant for 'anyone to get hurt'. He was really upset over it, Hermione."

She frowned at his words, "Malfoy? Sorry?"

He nodded in return.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. Am moment later, she spoke calmly, "You believe him, don't you? For whatever it is he's done?"

He remembered the desperation in Draco's words. The emotion behind his words and tears seemed so sincere and hard not to believe.

"Yes."

"Then what happened to your 'Malfoy is a Death Eater' Theory?" she asked wearily.

He paused, choosing his words carefully.

" A Death Eater wouldn't cry in front of anyone, especially not in front of me, and especially in front of me. Draco isn't a Death Eater."

Hermione smiled to herself, _So, Malfoy is Draco now?_ She knew where this would head; she could see it in Harry's eyes when he spoke about believing Malfoy. Turning back to her school work, pondering Harry's last words.

Harry, too, was left to ponder his last words.

_Since when have I called Malfoy Draco?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Review please! And if you have any questions we'll be happy to answer them! Chapter Two will be up soon! <strong>

**~3 Severus**


	2. Amortentia

_Severus:Well, obviously we do not own this. If we did, would we be posting on ? Stop laughing Draco! ... are you nomming your gatorade bottle? I really shouldn't have given you coffee..._

**_draco:*stops noming cup* im not noming my cup... i was deciding if it i wanted to drink it and my mouth was already open so what was the point in shutting it?_**

_Severus: Well, this our second attempt. We did this five minutes ago, but the school computers are stupid face and shut down on us. That's absurd..._

_Stop giggling, Draco, you little shit! it was just a typo..._

**_draco: but you spelled computer comkutor and chapter cahpter _**

**_lol_**

_Severus: That does not matter, Draco. Can we post the chapter now?_

**_draco: *sips orange gatorade* sure :3_**

**Harry: *shakes head* Your grammar kills me.**

* * *

><p>A Breath of Amortenia<p>

"Potions with the Slytherins! Why is it always the Slytherins?" grumbled Ron for the third time this mornings.

"Stop your moaning Ronald," snapped Hermione, "We'll be late is we don't hurry!"

"Hermione," Harry grabbed the back of her robes, "Slow down. Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes."

"Sorry," she huffed, slowing to a walk beside Harry, "I'm just a bit eager for today's lesson. We start our study on Love Potions today."

Her words caught Ron's attention, "Slughorn's going to teach us how to make Love Potions? Brilliant!"

Harry rolled his eyes. _What does Ron need love potion for? Lavender is already glued to his side._

"If you gave Lavender an even larger does of 'love for Ron' , she may just faint dead away." Hermione muttered under her breath, voicing Harry's thoughts. But Harry could see a teasing light in her eyes, and a glint of something in her eyes. A look he hadn't seen since the day she had asked him to form the D.A.

He cast a quick glance at Ron, who was completely unaware of the sudden change, to make sure he had not noticed the change; Lavender had found him, making him oblivious to the world around him..

"Why are you so excited about love potions?" Harry hissed at her, ignoring Hermione's protests of needing to get to class.

"Why?" He said, slightly louder than before.

Hermione sighed, "Harry! Honestly, it's nothing. No need to be so paranoid." She smiled slightly, hurrying past him before he could question her further.

_If that was nothing, then I am a Hippogriff._

He rushed after, blending into the dozen or so student who were entering the classroom. Harry caught the slightest glance of Draco's blonde hair, towards the front of the crowd of students. Professor ushered in the last few stragglers as Harry and Hermione took their seats next to one another, Ron and Lavender opting to sit together at another table.

"Hate to say it Harry, but I think Lavender has replaced you in the best friend category." teased Hermione.

Harry looked over at the couple, oblivious to anyone around as they sat next to one another. It bothered him that Ron had been ignoring them lately and was always off with Lavender. They had been best friends since first year and Ron and Lavender had only been dating since the beginning of term; was a girl really going to come between the three of them?

The train of thought halted as Harry caught sight of Draco across the room where he sat with his usual group of Slytherins. Draco acted as though he had no notion of even knowing Harry existed, let alone was in the same room as him.

_I guess he wants to go back to being Malfoy and Potter again..._

He turned back to Hermione, "I think you're right, as usual."

But his comment went unheard, as Hermione had set to work with unrolling a scroll of parchment and reaching for her quill and ink. He sighed and turning his attention to the jovial professor that now stood at the head of the classroom. Harry chuckled slightly at Slughorn's demeanor, so much different from Snape's dark and cruel presence. Hermione's quill scratched furiously as she took word-for-word notes on the potion the would be brewing today.

"The main focus off this love potion, like so many other, of how it smells." Slughorn continued, "Love has much to do with attraction, and one thing all people are attracted to do are connected to your senses. In particular, one's sense of smell."

Harry thought back to his run-in with Draco the week before. Now that he thought about, the one thing he remembered easily was how Draco had smelled. It had left a permanent imprint on Harry's mind. Perhaps Slughorn was onto something, allowing them to brew this potion. He was giving Harry the ability to find out why Harry couldn't get the scent out of his head. It was a weaker love potion, not strong enough to create love or an infatuation, but more of a pull to the object of your desire. Everyone would take a small dose at the end of the class to test to see if they brewed it correctly.

"Now, can anyone tell me what this delightfully smelling potion is?" voiced the Professor, drawing Harry's attention to the pale, simmering potion at the front of the room.

Hermione's hand shot up immediately.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Amortenia, sir, the most powerful love potion there is."

"Excellent Ms. Granger, ten points! Now, as one of the most powerful love potions, it is rather difficult to brew. Don't worry, you wont be making any this year."

The large professor leaned forward, inhaling deeply.

"The smell varies, depending on what attracts you most. I myself smell pineapple, hints of cherry, and oak." His eyes traveled around the room, "let's see here, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy, come up here please."

Hesitantly, Harry stood, flowing Hermione up to the simmering cauldron.

"Gather round, children; breath deeply, if you will."

The four of them huddled around the pale potion, inhaling it's spirals of steam.

"Good, very good. Now, What do you smell? Mr. Zabini?"

The olive-skinned Slytherin to another sniff, "Coffee...Vanilla, too I think." He inhaled again, deeply taking in the scent, "and... peppermint."

Slughorn turned to Hermione, "Ms. Granger?"

Her face was determined as she leaned in closer, "New parchment, freshly mowed grass, and lemon." she said assuredly.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Something wooden... Pine I think. Leather... and some sort of flower. Sort of like a lily, only stronger." his face reddened somewhat at his words, "almost like Lily of the Valley."

"Very nice. And last, but certainly not least, Mr. Potter."

Harry took a deep breath, staring into the steam rising from the mother-of-pearl potion. A fresh smell filled his head, crisp and clean.

"Clean Linen. Er... pine, I think." He took another breath, the smell becoming intoxicating, "and a mixture of pumpkins, cinnamon, and nutmeg. Sort of like a harvest spice.

He couldn't place the last scent, though it was achingly familiar. In fact, he could smell it before he had even inhaling the potion's tantalizing vapors.

"Fantastic! Five points each! Now, return to your Cauldron and begin brewing the potion on page 394. Keep in mind that the smell is appealing to you, or else it could end with disastrous results!"

Draco turned sharply, causing a gust of air to rush at Harry's face. The scent surrounded him, enveloping him completely. A mixture of sweet spices, exactly the same as the one from the potion. A sweet harvest spice...

_That was Draco I smelt in the potion?_

Stunned, Harry followed Hermione back to their seats.

"Harry," whispered Hermione as they took their seats, " Did you smell..."

"Yes." he answered before she could finish her question.

"In the bathroom, last week, did he smell like that?"

He nodded, still shocked at the new revelation. She was right; in that whiff of Amortenia, Harry smelled Draco Malfoy. And for some reason, this comforted Harry.

"It doesn't bother you, does it? That his potion smelt like you and your smelt like him?"

Hermione knew she didn't have to ask; she had watched him over the past week. She saw the glances Harry threw at Draco from across classrooms and the Great Hall. But now, she needed Harry to admit it out loud; it would only get worse for both boys if Harry kept this to himself.

"No, and I can't explain why. It's almost... comforting in a way. But..."

Hermione silenced him with a look, "I know. We'll talk about it in the common room tonight."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Hermione."

"It's nothing. Besides, I think we both need to talk about our Amortenia." She said with a slight smile.

Her eyes flickered across the room, unnoticed by Harry, to a dark haired boy sitting next to Draco. _Yes, we'll have plenty to talk about tonight, Harry._

* * *

><p><em>Well, How was that? pretty good, eh? We really hope so... so, yeah. Um... please review? <em>

_Luff You!_

_Severus_

**_draco_**

**Harry**


	3. Friends?

_Severu: hey, We're back with part three! Sorry, but we've been getting ahead of ourselves and have been writing much farther a head, skipping all the way to christmas, which distracted us from posting this chapter. Again, we don't own this, it all belongs to J.K.R. and while I'm off typing this up, Draco is sitting next to me reading a muggle comic book. *shakes head* Myabe I should have given him coffee..._

* * *

><p><strong>Friends?<strong>

"I'll be right back, Harry, I've got to run up to the common room to get my Arithmacy book."

Harry just nodded, not looking up from his Transfiguration essay. It was a futile effort on his part; he couldn't focus on the task at hand. All his thoughts were on Draco.

_He's my Amortenia...and I'm his..._

Harry couldn't get that notion out of his head. That, and knowing he was Draco's as well! Being Quidditch Captain meant he was always around leather: leather quaffle, leather padding, leather gloves. It was only natural that he constantly smell of it. The lily of the valley was more difficult to place, however ...

Lost in his thoughts, Harry did not hear the sound of approaching foot-steps. It wasn't until he heard a quiet sob, that he realized he wasn't alone. Harry looked up from his essay, startled by the sight before him. Draco stood, tears streaming down his flushed face, holding himself up against a bookshelf.

"Harry, I... I need you."

Automatically Harry rose from his chair, essay forgotten, and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco sobbed, "but I needed you. No else can know."

"It's alright. You can always come to me if you need to."

Harry allowed his eyes to drift shut as he inhaled Draco's scent. It was overwhelming and addicting.

"It's all my fault, Harry. She's hurt and it's all my fault." Draco's grip on Harry tightened, "I hurt her Harry; I didn't want to, but she's hurt now, all because of me."

"Who's hurt, Draco?" he whispered.

He knew the answer before even asking.

"Katie Bell." he whispered into Harry's shoulder.

_I was right! He did curse Katie! But... he didn't want to?_

"Why Draco? What happened?" he said, pulling Draco closer.

"The Dark Lord commanded it. He wants me to … to do something terrible, or else he'll kill Mother. I can't lose her, Harry. She's all I have …" his voice broke into more shuttering sobs.

_He doesn't want this? He doesn't want to be a Death Eater?_

Harry was startled by the fact that had already knew the answer to this before he had even thought of it. Of course Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater …

"He won't hurt her, Draco." he comforted, not registering what he was saying, "I'll help you keep her safe."

Draco sniffled, looking up at Harry, gray eyes swimming with tears, "You will?"

"Of course. You could say we're friends, I guess. I look after my friends and their families."

Draco stared at him blankly, "You'd be friends with me? A Malfoy?"

Harry eyed him steadily, "It doesn't matter that you're a Malfoy. If I had cared about that, then I wouldn't be standing here right now. I've learned that you can't judge a person based on their name."

Draco blinked up at Harry. He had known for years that people only mistrusted him for his name, and the darkness that his father had placed upon it. Malfoy's weren't always Dark, but ever since his father had become a Death Eater all those years ago, everyone had amused that he would follow in his father's foot-steps. They all had the right to think he was a Death Eater, too.

But Harry saw through that. He saw that Draco may have wanted this at one point, but now that he had a taste of where that life would lead, he wanted nothing to do with it. It was expected that Draco take up what his family name carried. He was destined to be a cruel, heartless Death Eater. And yet, here he was, standing in the arms of Harry Potter. The arms wrapped around Draco, encircling him in warmth and protection; the-Boy-Who-Lived stood as if he were guarding Draco from anyone who may cause him harm.

What was even more strange to him, was that he _did_ feel protected; safe in Harry's arms. Neither of them knew what they were doing here, but something kept them there, holding one another close. Was it the knowledge that they were each others Amortentia? Or was it the strange feeling in the pit of Harry stomach, that never wanted to leave Draco's side, to never let him go?

_I don't understand. I don't know what's going on. Why can't I just walk away? What's holding me here?_

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, seeing the very same questions in those grey orbs, the same hesitation. Draco turned away from Harry's gaze, confused at what he had just seen, stepping out of Harry's arms. Harry left a hand on Draco's arm but did not pull him back. Their thoughts were too conflicting, hearts and mind warring over what they were doing and thinking.

Harry shrugged off the sting of Draco's rejection; he understood.

"So, like I said, I look after my friends." Harry said nonchalantly.

A Heart beat of silence passed between the two before Draco nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Harry, thank you so much." Draco's voice broke over his thanks.

Neither of them noticed Hermione as she stepped around the corner before quickly retreating. She had seen the end of the embrace, heard Harry's promise, and Draco's heartfelt thanks. She needn't have stood there long to feel the odd tension between the two that had filed the air around and between them.

"Harry!" she called from around the corner, feigning shock at Draco's sudden rush past her.

She left out a sigh of relief as Draco hurried away and Harry let out a tranquil reply.

"Yes, 'Mione?" he answered, sitting in the same place she had left him.

She took her seat opposite him, trying to act as though she had seen and heard nothing.

"I got the book. Now, how's your essay doing?"

Harry let out a shaky laugh, "Well, I think it's doing alright. I'm not sure about the final paragraph, though."

Hermione smiled, extending her hand to him, "Let me see it, then we'll see if you got it right."

_Oh, we have much more to discuss in the common room then I thought, Harry. Much more then I had ever expected..._

* * *

><p><em>Severus: We love all the feedback we're getting and would love to see more!<em>


	4. Second Thoughts

_Hello Agains my Drarry SHippers! I know it's been a while, but the Alliance has been quite busy with school, band, and other academic distractions. As a Christmas gift to all of you reader, we give you Chapter Four, in which Hermione confronts Harry, Harry confronts Draco (Or at least tries to) and Dumbledore confronts Draco. It's confrontation galore!_

_~Severus_

Chapter Four: Second Thoughts

* * *

><p>"Harry, can I talk to you?"<p>

Harry looked up from his potions book to see Hermione gazing at him questioningly.

"Sure," he said, closing his book and moving to make room on the over-stuffed couch.

She sat down hesitantly, angling herself so she was facing Harry. Biting her lip before releasing a heavy sigh, she began to speak, "I saw you with Draco Malfoy, Harry, in the Library earlier; I heard you comfort him and tell him you could be friends."

Harry stared at her blankly, jaw dropping in shock.

"And I know that you both smelled each other in potions class today, in the Amotenia."

_Of course she's figured it out, she's Hermione after all,_ he thought.

"Do you... do you... fancy Draco, Harry?" She asked quietly.

He widened his eyes at the question. Truthfully, her didn't know. When he was with Draco, nothing mattered, those thought just never crossed his mind. And now, even thinking back to that moment, Harry felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. Did this mean he actually fancied Draco? Did this make him... gay?

"I don't know 'Mione," he answered hoarsely, "I just know I have to help him."

She edged closer to him, "You've been helping him, Harry. Blaise told me that ever since -"

"Wait, you've been talking about me and Draco with _Blaise Zabini_?" he gasped.

Hermione she lowered her head as a slight blush crept across her cheeks, "We met at the start of term in the Library. At first it didn't mean anything to either of us, but after today, everything changed..." she trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"What changed?" Harry prompted gently.

Her golden brown eyes glanced back up at him, "Everything."

He leaned away, slightly taken aback by the intensity of her gaze and tone, "How?" he gulped, trying to relax his posture. He felt something stir in the back of his mind at the way she spoke, but pushed the thought away. Perhaps what was gripping Draco would find a way to destroy Blaise as well and here was Hermione, his best friend, confessing to have fallen for a possible dangerous boy. The strong willed Gryffindor who never seemed to fall for anyone.

"How has it changed, Hermione?" he repeated.

"It used to be harmless, him flirting and teasing me; a way to pass the time really," Hermione paused, struck by the realization that she had flirted back, something she had never done before, during her last encounter with him in the library, "Then today it changed. Instead of him just teasing me while I studied, we had a conversation. We talked about classes, quidditch, and we talked about Draco. Not you and Draco, just Draco. And from what Blaise told me, he's in a lot of trouble and pain. Blaise can't seem to understand why, for some reason. He seems a bit jealous of Draco, and almost excited over what ever is worrying him..."

"Wait, does Blaise know?" Harry asked abruptly, "Does he know what's wrong with Draco?"

"They're becoming Death Eaters, Harry. Both of them, over Easter break, are going to take the mark."

"He has no choice," he snapped, "You don't know the half of it."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I know more than you think."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "What else do you know then?"

The conversation was starting to drain hi; he wasn't in the mood to fight with her tonight.

"Oh, Harry, it's all so horrid! Blaise has already trusted me with so much, and every new thing is more terrible than the last. He's so excited about all of this... but he knows Draco doesn't want to talk about, so he came to me." She took a deep breath, her eyes looking more worried then ever, "Draco has been given a mission, and once he complete it they'll become death eaters. From what Blaise has guessed, Draco is close to finishing the task..."

Hermione took another deep breath, focusing herself, and paused to wait for Harry to respond. All Harry could do was sit there speechless. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to speak, she continued.

"Blaise wouldn't tell me what the mission was; Draco had refused to tell him and he was sure that it was very important. Harry, it's just so terrible! My heart goes out to Blaise, but I don't know how to help him, or even Draco for that matter! I do like Blaise, but he believes it's alright to be a Death Eater! How could I possibly be with someone like that? Over this term I've gotten to see a different side of Blaise. He's kindhearted, funny, and a real gentleman, but that won't matter if he becomes a Death Eater. It would take away all the good in him..."

Harry stood up suddenly, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. He snorted and chuckled darkly as he shook his head at Hermione.

"They know exactly what they're doing. Don't be fooled by a pretty boy and a sad story," Harry's sarcastic tone and words paled Hermione, her eyes beginning to water with the threat of tears, "Just like I was." he added in a faint voice, walking towards the portrait hole.

She stood up as he turned, "Harry, where are you going? It's nearly Curfew!" She called after him, hoping he would stop, even though she knew he wouldn't.

Harry Swept out of the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the look on the Fat Lady and students he pushed past, all of them knowing curfew was fast approaching. He paid them no mind; he was on a mission. He needed to talk to Draco now. He was tired of the secrets; if Draco wanted this protection, he needed to know why and what his mission was. From what Hermione had told him, Blaise was pressuring Draco as well, contributing to what ever it was that troubled the blonde. The idea angered Harry for some reason, causing his chest to clench in wrath. He needed to talk to Draco now, no matter what. He stalked quickly through the corridor, pulling out the Marauder's Map to search for Draco.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He muttered, pressing the tip of his wand to the parchment.

The name Draco Malfoy appeared in an empty corridor at the base of the Astronomy Tower.

"Got you now, Draco."

* * *

><p>Draco's heart was sinking rapidly, even as he walked farther away from Blaise, hoping profusely that he hadn't heard a word of the conversation. As his heart sunk even lower he could feel it's beat increase, rising as fast as his panic.<p>

_What if someone did hear? What would they think? What would they do?_

Draco knew he couldn't go to Harry for help this time; he couldn't bring Harry any deeper into his problems. Already he had dragged Blaise in much more than he would have liked, and now neither of them could could escape.

_Not that Blaise seemed to mind. Father would be proud to have him as a son; he's ready to be a Death Eater..._

In his arrogance, Blaise had yet to see how truly dark and evil he would become if he joined the Dark Lord's followers. Blaise would lose all his charisma, his charm, and all that made him good. And there was nothing Draco could say to convince Blaise otherwise. Draco refused to lose Harry to this life like he had lost Blaise; Draco's reputation was already Dark, and he didn't need Harry's name to carry the same weight as his. He knew that if he allowed Harry into his life as a friend, Harry would become as trapped as he was now.

Draco already despised his life. He was seen as a cruel person; someone not to be trusted or bothered. His father's reputation and his well-known past 'achievements' hung over him like silver guillotine; poised and waiting to swing upon Draco's neck when he least expected it. The solution to this seemed simple at first: become a Death Eater. It was far too late when Draco finally realized that it wasn't that simple a choice. Now there was no choice at all. It was either become a Death Eater or die.

Whether he liked it or not, he was trapped. At age seventeen he was already living the life that had been planned out for him since birth. He would destroy people's lives, their families, and even kill...

Draco's haunting thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly came crashing down onto the metal steps of the Astronomy Tower. He scrambled to the top of flight of stairs, leaning against the railing to steady himself. The fall had knocked the wind out of, him making it harder for him to catch his breath. The only breaths he could draw were ragged and rapid. Draco fought hard to hold back the sobs that were escaping his chest, but it only made breathing more difficult. The room around him seemed to grow larger, the telescopes and large planets melting into the pale gray sky. The crisp wind was of no help, only serving to steal his breath even more, stinging his tear stained cheeks. His tie seemed tight, far too tight. He couldn't breathe... he could barely stay awake...

Suddenly, warm arms enveloped him, shielding him from the bitter wind and panic. The tears stopped and slowly, he began to breathe again. Faintly, Draco could hear words, but they were soft and jumbled, making no sense to him.

"_Up... Stand... Draco"_

"_... Draco … "_

"_Stand … Draco …"_

"_Stand up Draco!"_

Harry shouted at Draco, shaking him slightly. He was right in his desperate need to talk to Draco, meaning to confront him. But he hadn't expected to find Draco in the middle of a panic attack, much worse than the one he had suffered that day in the bathroom days ago.

"Draco, can you hear me?" He pressed, wiping the tears from Draco's wind blistered cheek.

Draco nodded slightly, trembling slightly.

Harry pulled off his Gryffindor robe, ignoring the chill of the winter's wind, wrapping Draco in the wool cloak. He knew that it would barely stave off the cold; the Astronomy Tower was always freezing this time of year.

"Come with me Draco. We have to get you warm." he said, pulling Draco to his feet.

Draco leaned against Harry as they slowly descended the spiral staircase into the small library below. The blond was shaky on his feet, clinging to Harry tightly. Once they were far down enough to not feel the chill of the wind, Draco's trembling lessened, but he still grasped Harry as tightly as ever. Harry ushered him over to a stone bench that sat beneath a lit torch. Slowly, as Harry held Draco in his arms, the trembling stopped and Draco's breathing evened.

"Draco? Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Draco shook his head, shying away from Harry's touch.

"You shouldn't be here, Potter. Go back to your Lion's Den and leave me be." he rebuffed, jerking away from Harry's emerald gaze.

"So,it's back to Potter, is it, _Malfoy_?" He said calmly.

"It has to." Draco whispered, "It's the only way."

"What are you talking about Draco? I thought that we were ... friends."

He shook his head, still unable to look Harry in the eye, "We can't. I won't let my mission ruin you. It's my burden, not yours. I can't risk you getting hurt, Harry. I've already lost Blaise to this, and I won't lose you too."

"What do you mean? Lost Blaise?"

Draco looked up at Harry, eyes swimming with tears again, "Blaise. He's going to take the Dark Mark. He _wants_ to take the Mark."

Harry's eyes widened. Now he knew what this was all about. He then realized that this was beyond his control and clearly Draco's as well. They needed help.

"Come with me, Draco. I know how to fix this." he grabbed Draco's hand in his, pulling him to his feet.

Before Draco could protest, Harry began to lead him down the halls. Draco's questions went unheard as the began to walk down the fourth floor corridor and into the Grand Staircase.

"Where are you taking me, Harry?" Draco growled at Harry pulled him through the Entrance Hall and into the Entrance Courtyard.

"To Dumbledore's office. He'll know what to do." Harry answered as he came to a stop before the Gargoyle.

"Acid Pops." he said to the gargoyle before it jumped to the side, revealing the staircase behind.

Awestruck into silence, Draco followed Harry's lead into the Headmaster's office.

_The Leader of the Order of the Phoenix? What is he thinking? Bloody Hell, Snape is going to kill me..._

"Harry, no! Stop! He can't help! You don't understand!" Draco protested, pulling away from harry's grip on his wrist.

But harry was unrelenting as he dragged him up the stone staircase, knocking urgently on the oak door.

"Professor, are in you in? I need a word with you please!"

"Potter, stop this madness, you bloody Gryffindor!" he hissed, tugging against Harry's strong grip.

"Do come in, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." Called a voice from within.

Draco paled immediately. He could do this, he could face the Headmaster, knowing that it was his mission to...

Harry pushed the door open quickly, pulling a now ghostly pale Draco with him.

"Professor, we need your help. Or, well, Draco does." He said, looking over at the visibly shaken Slytherin.

Harry's gaze pierced Draco, his emerald eyes boring into his, as if he doubted about whether the Headmaster could really do anything. Draco gazed back, eyes pleading.

_Please, don't make me face him, harry. I can't._

"And what is the problem, may I ask?" asked the Headmaster from behind his desk.

Hesitantly, Draco followed Harry to the professor, taking a seat across from him. He glanced over at Harry, who nodded encouragingly.

With a heavy sigh, Draco spoke.

"Both Blaise Zabini is going to take the Dark Mark or the Winter Holiday. I am expected to as well, sir. And I don't know how to stop it." His voice shook at his words, terror flowing through him.

"Ah, I see. And tell me,Draco, is this something you want? To you wish to become a Death Eater?"

The headmaster's tone surprised him. It was not angry or even disgusted. He spoke as if the topic was not so dark, but mere small talk. Like they were discussing an upcoming quidditch match...

"Blaise does, sir. But not me, not now that I know what living that life means."

The Headmaster let out a heavy sigh before turning to Harry, "Harry, would you kindly wait outside my office while I discuss private matters with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course, sir." He said, glancing at Draco before leaving.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, let us discuss your mission to kill me."

* * *

><p><em>Cliff Hanger! What do you guys think? I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated and always get a reply ;)<em>

_~Severus_


End file.
